Grand Chase Love Birds
by Namai
Summary: It's a Grand Chase love story. From they're couples until they are husband and wife
1. Chapter 1: The Date

_I don't own GC, I only own my Fic_

The day was still early, near 7 in the morning. But a voice can already be heard infront of the girls room. "Hey, El! Can we talk privately." Ronan asked, the door creaked open "Sure. But you must buy me breakfast." Elesis replied

"All right, I'll later buy breakfast for you." Ronan aggred

"Wow, two love birds." Arme taunted

"Shut up! And we're not love birds! We're just friend." Elesis shouted and blushed. Then Elesis grabbed Ronan hand and ran.

The door was closed. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Girls! Is Lire there?" a familiar happy voice asked.

Lire opened the door and an orange-haired druid was standing infront of her. "Yes, what is it Ryan?" Lire asked.

"Can we talk alone for awhile?" Ryan asked and while looking at Lire emerald orbs. "Sure, since I'm on no mission right now. Let's go then." Lire smiled and go with Ryan to where ever.

After the door was closed, someone knocked the door again. "AMY, ARE YOU READY YET?" a voice clearly shouted.

"I'm ready Jin. Let's go!" Amy happily grabbed his hand and they both skipped away.

Few minutes later.

"Mari! What about you?" Arme asked. Confuse with the statement Mari confusedly asked "What about me?"

"Don't pretend dumb won't you. How is it with your relationship with Sieghart?" hearing it Mari blushed. Then, someone knocked the door again. "Mari, can we go now?" the voice shouted. The two girls know it was Sieghart, suddenly Mari blushed and quickly opened the door and ran as fast as she could while grabing Sieghart hand and quickly disappeared.

Arme was then left alone in the room. But, a voice came out from the ceiling but doesn't seemed to make Arme scared. "Are they gone alredy?"

"Yup! You can come down now Lass!"

"Finally, my arm are getting tired. Let's go, shall we!" Arme smiled and happily replied "Ok! Let's go Lassie!"

_My very first Fanfic, kinda like a child make right? But anyway Please Review!

And chapter 1 is going to show in a few minutes!


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

_I don't own GC, I only own my life and my fic_

It was so quiet, very quiet that there's only birds singing at the park no one was there, except for a blue-haired lad and a red-haired girl from the Grand Chase, seating side by side.

"El." the blue-haired lad called.

"Yes Ronan. What is it?" the girl replied.

"Do you think our relationship can go on like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Secretly in relationship and no one know about this except us."

"So you mean, you want to end our relationship, isn't it?"

"No, no, no. It's just, I don't feel free like this you know?" Ronan explained

"No. I don't. I like it this way. No one will disturb us here. Just YOU... and ME!" Elesis then leaned on Ronan's shoulder and it seems that he didn't mind with it.

"Well, Ok then. I'll just go with you."

Then, the blue-haired lad stroked her hair gently fow a few minute and the red-haired girl seems that she wil fall asleep. The blue-haired lad then whispered to near the girl's ear "I love you"

Then the girl woke up and said "What did you say?"

"I said that I... Love... You..." Ronan said as he proceeded by kissing Elesis on her lips.

"I love you too. And don't forget your promise!" Elesis murmured after the kiss.

Ronan smiled at her and said some thing to her ears "You think we can go to that step soon." but there was no replied, by the time, the lad knows that the girl had already fallen asleep and said "Aw... forget it" while smiling at the sleeping face of the girl.  
_

On the other side. The orange-haired druid and the blonde archer of the Grand Chase came to a very deep forest where no ordinary people would go there. There, they sat on a tree branch and start talking "Lire." Ryan started the conversation. And Lire turned her head to the position of the orange-haired druid "Hmm..."

"Do you think we could take another step forward?"

"Of course not. We'll fell to the ground you know."

"No, I mean in our relationship." The blonde archer then blushed after hearing what the druid had said. "Maybe!" she replied.

"Ow... C'mon Lire, I just need your confirmation. I just need a yes and a no for an answer" Ryan stated.

"Ok, No-" but she was cutted by the sad druid "Ow... Ok" suddenly the druid was slapped by the archer and she said "Wait until I finish won't you!"

"Sorry. You may continue now."

"What I was saying was... 'No. And that won't be my answer to you'" she replied with a smile.  
Ryan is then cheered up with what Lire had said and kiss her lips. They kissed for a few moment and accidentaly they fall down from the tree branch, but luckily it was the orange-haired druid that is at the bottom and the blonde archer at the top. After that, the both stood up and laughed at themselves for falling from the tree brach that was able to support the weight of them, like there were not even a single way that could stop them.  
_

In the fasion shop, there were 2 members of the Grand Chase, it were Jin and Amy. Amy was seen to be trying all of the new dress with Jin by her side.

"Jinny!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, Amy?" Jin asked.

"What do you think of this dress? Does it suits me?" Amy asked.

"Of couse it does. What you wear is always looks nice on you." Jin replied.

"Cut it out" Amy exclaimed while blushing, but it seems Amy still wanna try the other dress and asked Jin about them.

After a few hours at the shop, they went to Kerrie Beach and sat side by side on the sand and put down their shopping bag beside them.

"Amy do you love me?" the red-haired began the conversation.

"Of course I do~" the pink-haired replied in a semi-singing tone.

"Really?" Jin asked again.

"Yup~" Amy nodded.

"So... You won't mind if I kiss you right?" Jin does what he said he would, kissing Amy on her lips for awhile and moved back a little. He can see the pink-haired girl's face turned dark red. But, still the pink-haired girl pulled the red head to her side and kissed him once more.-  
In the laboratory, there were also 2 Grand Chase. They don't seems like making any project or something but they were only seating side by side on the corner of the room.

"Mari! Have you ever fall in love to someone before me?" a black-haired lad asked.

"Nu uh..." a blue-haired girl shook her head and replied.

"Ok! That's all I'll ask about you." the black-haired lad said.

"Is there a problem Siegy?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Nothing particular, I only want to know about it." Sieghart replied.

"Really?" Mari curiously asked.

"Really. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." Sieghart replied and suddenly kissing Mari on her lips.

They kissed each other for five minutes and stopped "Ok, I believe you Siegy." Mari muttered.

"Thanks, my sweat honey bunny."

Mari blushed a little after Sieghart said this. But, it seemed didn't bother her at all, she then continued leaning her head on Sieghart's shoulder with Sieghart stoking her hair.  
_

The last pair was in the kitchen of the Grand Chase mansion.

"Here you go Lassy. A cherry pie, I know it would make you cheery again" a purple-haired girl explained.

"Thank you arme." a white-haired lad muttered.

"You're welcome" Arme replied and she took a seat beside Lass.

"Do you want some?" Lass asked.

"No, thank you." Arme replied with a smile.

"Ok. Then it's all for me." Lass murmured. Lass ate the pie as fast as she could and there was a time that he almost choke.

"Slow down Lassy, I don't wanna lose you because you choke to death." Arme said.

"I know that. You don't have to tell me that Arme" Lass said and rolled his eyes.

"But still, you must be more careful you know!" Arme exclaimed. With Lass finishing the pie after the end of the statement, he then continued by kissing Arme on her lips (like everyone did) and said "Ok milady."

"Well you must promise." Arme said.

"I will promise you by action on the day that'll come." Lass replied.

"It's fine for me, as long as you promised." Arme said.

Sorry for the wrong action on the prologue. It was continuing making my chapter 1 because it was just 500++ words at first and my prologue was only 300++ words (when I preview it, it was just a size of a facebook window).

Well, enough with the cit-chat. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Ronan and Elesis

Sorry for not publish in a long time, I think that won't matter for now since I'm publishing it now. So Enjoy...: D

Disclaimer: Grand Chase not mine, but its KOG and Entreev's, but not this story!

In the training room, the two knights are sparring; Elesis are more deadlier to Ronan than ever.

"Elie, calm down will you. Why are you so aggressive to me?" Ronan said trying to calming the enraging Elesis. "HIAAAA" *clank clank* "Elie… You live me no choice." Ronan grabbed Elesis wrist that is holding her sword and twist it lightly until the sword is on the floor.

"Elie calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"_**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO ASK**_, _**IT IS FOR ME TO ASK YOU. **_ Why…? Why are you …*sobs* still tricking me?" tears starts to flow from Elesis eyes.

Ronan is seemed confused with what just the knight just said. "What?"

"Don't … *sobs* act like… *sobs* you… *sobs* don't know it…! *sobs* since last week *sobs* after the date *sobs* you always said *sobs* that the Knight Master give you a mission, *sobs* but yesterday *sobs* I saw you *sobs* with other woman in the jewellery store looking at a ring *sobs*."

"_**Oh no, she knew… well… likely tell her now or never**_" Ronan thought

"Does the ring looks pretty?"

"So *sobs* you will marry that woman *sobs*?"

"Just answer my question first than I'll answer your question!"

"Well *sobs* it's kinda pretty. Now answer my question!"

Ronan smiled at this statement and replied "No. Why will I marry my own mother. I am not like the other people that will marry their own mother." Elesis jaw dropped at what Ronan was saying "B-b-but, how could your mother is still so young?"

"Well… to tell you the truth, I also don't know why because my mother is too busy to talk about it to me"

"So… whats the ring for?"

Ronan inhale and exhale a big breath and continue his action to kneeling on one knee infront of Elesis, taking out a small box from his side pocket and face Elesis once more. "Elesis, will you marry me?"

Elesis was shock at what Ronan has just said to her, so she though deeply about what to do next. "_**Oh no… what will I do… I have misunderstand him but he still want to propose me. C'mon Elesis, think will you accept it or not.**_"

"R-Ronan, can I think about it for awhile?"

"Of course, I will wait you here and will knelt until you answer it"

"_**Oh no… that's not what I meant. Ronan…**_"

"Ok"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I will"

"Really? You will marry me?"

"Yes, Mr. such-romantic"

"It's that teasing I hear?"

"Maybe" Suddenly Ronan pick her up in bridal style. "R-Ronan…"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Nope. Now let's pick a date for our wedding."

"Can we eat lunch first? Pleeeease…" Ronan chuckled at this statement and said "All right – all right. Next destination Grand Chase Mansion's kitchen." Elesis chuckled at her husband will-a-be words and continuing to kiss him in the cheek that he gladly accepted.

In the kitchen

"What do you want to eat Elie?" Ronan asked

"As usual."

"Harpy meat again?'

"Yup."

"Well ok then, I'll make you a fried harpy. But from now on you must have a diet."

"And what's on the diet menu?" Elesis curiously asked while tilting her head

"The things that is more healthy. Like vegetables, fruits and many more. You don't want to be fat, do you?" Ronan chuckled at his last word

"Of course I don't want to be fat. My reputation will drop and I don't want to be called by other as 'The Fat Savior'. And besides how will you carry me if I'm too fat?"

"I'll try. Here the food is ready, eat quickly so we can arrange our wedding date!"

After Elesis finished eating, they go to Ronan's bedroom for a discussion about their wedding.

"When will we do it?" asked Ronan

"As fast as possible will be good."

"Next month?"

"It's ok for me because I don't want to stay too long away from you."

"I don't know you really miss me so …" suddenly Elesis cut of his words by kissing him on his lips with hers. Their kiss last for a few long minutes until Ronan break the kiss and look deep into Elesis eyes without a word. Then the silence was broke by Elesis.

"Ronny, don't you like it?" Elesis asked with a worried face

"What do you think?"

Elesis was about to cry but was stop by Ronan who was holding her cheeks with his hand.

"Of course, I like it. But will you warn me next time, Just now I have not even catch a breath"

"Sorry, I was so nervous just now…"

"It's ok. Do you still want to kiss again before we start?"

Elesis just replied Ronan by a nod, and they both give a kiss to each other so passionly that the kiss last for two minutes until they both really need some air.

Pheew, at last I finish the story but it's hust the part 1 out of 5. So the story is still long enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryan and Lire

Hey everyone! This is the part 2 of the 5 part series. I think some of you already know what this part all about if you read my story from the start. Enough with the chit-chat. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. I only own the story.** ^_^

The Grand Chase elves were in the mansion garden that looks like a forest. They were talking when a noise sounded from the near bushes.

"What was that?" Lire asked

"Don't worry, I'll go check on it. You should head back to the mansion first, I'll follow you later."

"Are you sure you don't need my help, Ryan?"

"Yes, Lire. I'm sure."

After the talk they went their separate way. Lire to the mansion and Ryan gone to check on the bushes. After an hour, Ryan hasn't come back yet. Lire was worried dead. She decided to go check on Ryan, when suddenly she saw an orange-haired figure came out from the garden. She ran to his side and she saw that her beloved struggling from pain with few scratch in his hand

"What happened to you?" Lire asked concerned

"I was cursed."

"How did that happen?"

"At the bushes… I was attacked… by a figure. He said that… he cursed me… and only… can… be cure… by propose… and marrying… someone I love the most." Ryan said as he panted hard revealing a ring box.

"Propose and marrying someone you love the most? You mean me?" Lire asked in a semi- confused and concerned face

"Maybe. Should we… try it…?" Ryan said still panting hard.

"Of course we should! I don't want you to be dead by some nonsense curse" Lire said

"All right… here I go… Lire… will you… marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring

"Yes Ryan, I will marry you. And I will risk my live for you." She then puts on the ring

"That was my line, you know Lire." Ryan said in a more fluent tone

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thanks to you." Ryan said as he pull Lire to a tight embrace. Lire blushed at his act but return his hug. Ryan took his chance and kiss his beloved on the lips, Lire was a bit shock at the kiss but she also returns it. A few minutes later, the kiss was broke because they need some air.

"Lire can we go to your room? I want to talk about something."

"Sure."

At Lire's room

"So… what is it?"

"Well… erhm… all that happen is actually an act."

"WHAT! You mean… *sobs* your…*sobs* saying that… *sobs* you want to marry me…*sobs* it's just an act? *sobs*" Lire said as tears start flowing down her eyes

"No… don't cry. All I act about is the curse, after that I'm on my own word."

"*sobs* Really *sobs*"

"Yes. So will you stop crying, it makes me like a really really really really really really really bad man. Please…?" Ryan begged her

"But can you do me a favor for tricking me."

"Ok… I think, I deserve anything that you give me. So, what is it?"

At the town hall. The crowds seem to laugh at a two figure that pass there. So what is it so funny about them. Let's take a look.

"Lire, I think I can't stand it anymore."

"Just ignore them Ryan" Lire said while smiling at him

"But, Lire. I really can't stand it anymore. _Walking around the town in your dress_, what will they think of me later? Can't you ask me other think to do?"

"Don't worry Ryan, I'll help you rebuild your reputation after our wedding. And besides, it's you who said you deserve anything that I give you."

"B-but… Arrrrrgh forget it. But you promise that right?"

"Promise" Lire said as she continuing with a giggle.

Well that took me long enough. It cost me almost one day to do this story. Damn. Just forget it. Please review. ^_^ (And if you see my name, I changed it. Because it doesn't suit for my romance story. From now on you can call me 'Natsu-kun' or 'Natsu'. It depends on you)

~Natsu-kun


	5. Chapter 5: Jin and Amy

_Hey everyone,_

_Namai's out of his laptop reach now, sort of. But still, yay for me, I can do anything with it for now._

Namai: Amy? What are you doing in my room and what are you doing with my laptop?

_Oh oh, he's here. I got to think an excuse quickly. Bye for now._

Amy: Erm… n-nothing. I was just sitting here.

Namai: Reeeeally. Let me see that.

Amy: No, You can't see it. JIN, HELP ME.

Jin busted the door open, with the door in half.

Jin: Wha… _Jin jaw dropped_

Amy: JINNY, HELP ME!

Jin: I… I can't

Amy: WHY?

Jin: Because this is Namai's room. And we made a promise not to come in his room isn't it?

Amy: We did?

Namai: Of course you did. And if you want to see my story about you and your boyfriend

there, then go out. I'll let you see it after it's finish.

Amy: Thank you. May we say the disclaimer before we go.

Namai: All right.

Amy: C'mon Jinny

Disclaimer: _In Amy and Jin's_ _voices together _Namai doesn't own us and our friend. It's KOG.

_Amy's voice _And I'm sorry for the long disclaimer. Hehe xp

"Jin… Jinny… Where are you?"

******Flashback******

"Jinny. Tomorrow we'll have a practice for next week concert ok?" Amy asked Jin, who seems to be thinking about something.

"Jin…?" she poked Jin's head " Jiiiiiiin…"

"Wha-what?" Jin replied

"I said, tomorrow we'll have a practice for next week concert."

"Oh… ok. When will it be?"

"Around noon. Why?" Amy asked while tilting her head

"N-nothing. Is it ok if we do it around the afternoon? I'm kinda busy at noon"

"It's ok. Take your time. But when the concert come, don't be late ok?"

"OK. Thanks."

A week past since then, and the day of the concert came.

******EndOfFlashback******

"Oh no, its almost time to start. C'mon Jinny… where are you?" folding her arm and taping her right leg.

**BANG**

"Sorry Amy, the concert haven't start, have it?" Jin came in panting hard

"Is it important to you now?"

"I'm sorry Amy, I came as fast as I could just for you."

"Well… lets get ready then. They can't wait anymore."

The both of them start their concert. The concert last for 4 hours. It was now dawn. Jin decided to do the closing.

"Thank you to all of you that had watch our performance. And you wait a bit, you'll see something that you don't see every day"

As Jin said his last word, Amy tilted her head in confusion. Jin came nearer to Amy, and knelt in front of her.

"Amy, I always want to tell you this. And this is why I came late" Jin pulled out a box and opened it, it contained a ring "I forgot where I put it just now. I'm really sorry."

"So… what are you going to tell me?" Amy asked still confused

"Oh right. Amy, will you marry me?"

"Erm… let me think for a second. Of course I will you silly" Jin smiled at her statement. He slip the ring to her hand and kiss it. Amy giggled at his act, because they were still young but Jin can already propose her like he is much older. After Jin stood up, they both gave the audiences a bow and went down the stage holding each other hand.

"Wow Jinny, you have really good eyes for a guy!" Amy said looking at the ring

"So… are you teasing me now?" Jin chuckled

"Kinda" Amy giggled "But I still like it"

Jin then let go of Amy arm and bow infront of her.

"Care to take a dinner with me, my pretty princess?"

Amy once more giggled at his act. "Why of course, my handsome prince. And I'll pay for it."

"I think I can't let you my princess"

"And why is that?"

"It's because I take you there. And you are mine now."

"But Jinny…?"

"No buts my love, c'mon lets go. It's hard to search for a nice restaurant at the night this day. Hop on." Jin gave Amy a piggy back stance. Amy gladly accepted his offering and let him to piggy back her to a restaurant.

Amy: You should let me, you know

Jin: You know I can't le…

Namai: SHUT UP WILL YOU. Now you've read the story. GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!

Amy and Jin: Ok, ok… sheesh

Namai: Please review.

~Namai-kun


	6. Chapter 6: Sieghart and Mari

Namai: Third post of the day. Well… actually I make RyanxLire part on Wednesday. While,

JinxAmy and some of this story's idea on Saturday. And I end the story on yesterday.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP***

Namai: What's that noice? * look at the door of my room and see Sieghart march to the way

of the main door with Mari trailing behind him* Hey, Mari. What's wrong with Sieg?

Mari: He was in rage when he was reading awainotsubasa bio about considering me with

Zero. He said he wants to kill him.

Namai: Let him be. Give him some freedom, if he wants to kill him, I won't mind at all.

Mari: But I'm still worried Namai… Sorry gotta go he have gone outside.

Namai: Poor Mari. I feel sorry for her. Well let's get the story going.

Mari woke up really early in the morning for Sieghart's time, which she will consider it as late. It was 5 in the morning; she first took a bath and proceeds to look at what Sieghart was doing then. She opened the door to his room with the spare key he had given her from the first day they start as a couple. When she peeked her head inside, she was surprise that there is no one there. Suddenly there someone from behind her tapped her shoulder which made her scream.

"What are you looking at Mari?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"

"Whooooa… settle down. It's me Sieghart."

"You frightened me Siggy"

He laughed first then gave a talk. "Sorry, my dear. So… what are you looking at actually?"

"I was going to see what were you doing just now. Why are awake this early anyway? Didn't you always wake up at around noon?"

"Nothing too important actually. I was actually planning to go back to sleep, but now you're here. Care to take a walk?"

Mari held her hand high touching his forehead

"Are you all right? Are you sick or anything?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Just… weird."

"About what?" Sieghart asked tilting his head

"You. First, you wake up earlier than you'd usually do. Second, you were going to get back to bed but change your mind when you see me. And lastly, you're asking me out for a walk?"

"Is that really weird to you? And can you talk slowly next time. Thank god I got what you're saying just now."

"See… You're always lazy in the morning and with word that is long. But now, you've changed… a lot."

"Is it wrong for a man to changes to batter person for his woman?"

"No. But, you've changed sooooooooooooo much, more than any particular person. And now you can bear yourself from this talk with me."

"So… you don't like my suuden change for you?"

"N-no… I'm fine with it. But it feels like it's not the Sieghart that I know anymore."

"Well… get use to it. Now, where are we going?"

"How about the library? You can sleep beside me if you want?"

"Library's nice. How about the park? They said the air there is fresh in the morning."

"The park?"

"Yeah ,the park."

"But you hate the park. You've always said that there is too much walking for you at the park."

Sieghart laughed at what she had just said. "Have you forgotten, I've changed and I don't remember you needed time to remember something."

"Oh right. I forgot." She smiled at him which he warmly gives it back.

At the park, they came across a few stores. Since it was still morning, all of them were food store. They examined some food for them to eat since they didn't ate their breakfast at the mansion. They both walk while eating the food they bought.

"Hey Mari, where are we gonna go next?"

"What? You still wanna walk?" Mari surprised

"It's up to you. Where do you wanna go?"

"I guess I don't want to go anywhere any more. My legs hurt."

"Ok. Let's get back to the mansion then. Can you still walk back or I should carry you back?"

"I can still walk back. Let's go." She starts walking

Suddenly, something hit his mind "Mari!"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you about something before we go?"

She turn back to see Sieghart kneeling before her "S-sure"

"Mari, I change for you because I want to be someone more important to you. So… Mari, will you marry me and become my wife?"

"S-sure"

"I don't want a sure Mari; I want a yes or no. I'll wait for your answer."

"I-I… I will" Sieghart smiled at the acceptance. He put on the ring on her finger for her. He stood up and pick her up bridal-style.

"S-Sieghart. I said I can walk back."

"Yes you did, but I will not let you."

"B-but…"

"No buts my love. Now let's get home"

"O-ok"

Namai: Well, the story is finish. *look at to the door for awhile then look back to my laptop*

But looks like Sieghart's not.

***CREAK***

Namai: Too soon to say. *Sieghart walks past trough my room* Hey, Sieg. How is it?

Sieghart: Much better now.

Namai: So… where's Mari? 

Mari: Here.

Namai: Oh… ok… do what ever you want next.

Sieghart and Mari: Thanks

Namai: Review

~Namai-kun


End file.
